


Poisonous connection

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred didn't want to accept it, but Merlin was behind the attempt on his life. However, facing him did not go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisonous connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/gifts).



Mordred could have been dead, if it hadn’t been because of some drunk fool stole his drink and swallowed the content before Mordred could stop him. The fool lay dead by Mordred’s feet not even a minute later, his eyes wide open and his hand wrapped around his throat.

It could have been him, but it hadn’t, so Mordred set out to discover who might have slipped the poison into his cup. The search leaded him all over Camelot, and almost all the threads lead to someone he trusted, someone he secretly loved; Merlin. Mordred refused to accept it, that the one behind such a deadly attack was another wizard, someone who shared the same gifts Mordred possessed.

In denial, he decided to go to the one who could answer his questions, the only one who could tell him the truth. Mordred went to locate Merlin. He found Merlin alone in his room, Gaius was out on a mission with another knight, which meant nobody would interrupt Mordred’s attempt to discover the truth.

“Mordred,” Merlin greeted him with a friendly smile. “How may I help you?”

Mordred fought the urge to run out of the room, knowing that if he didn’t ask he would never know, and then he would never forgive himself. “I have a question.”

“Yes, what is it?” His smile faltered slightly, but he was still happy.

“Were you behind the poisoning at the party?” The smile faded away, leaving behind a stern expression.

“No,” Merlin replied. Mordred wanted to believe him, but he also wanted to know the truth. Merlin rose from his seat at the table and moved over to the cabinets, placing some ingredients back in their places.

“Don’t lie to me,” Mordred said, his eyes stinging slightly as he stared at Merlin. “Tell me!”

Merlin turned, his expression cold and unreadable. “I wasn’t behind it,” he said.

“I want to believe you, I really do, but I can’t, not when I know you’re lying.”

“I’m not lying.” He sounded so convincing, but Mordred wouldn’t accept his lies. After he discovered that Merlin could have been behind it, he remembered all the other times his life almost ended, and discovered that Merlin was close each time. He tried to convince himself that Merlin was his guardian, but that idea failed as he remembered that Merlin bought the deadly berries which were important in the poison which killed the fool stealing his drink.

Mordred threw the small pouch he was holding over to Merlin, who easily captured it.

“What is this?”

“Open it.” Mordred kept a close eye on Merlin as he pulled at the strings and let the content drop into the palm of his hand. It was three small deadly berries, the same which the man said he sold Merlin. “You know what they are?”

“Yes.”

“Do you deny buying them?” Merlin’s expression never changed as he denied the accusations, which would make most people start doubting themselves, but Mordred had seen Merline lie other times.

Unable to control his rage, Mordred closed the space between them and pushed Merlin, causing him to crash into the cabinet so hard a few bottles fell over. “You bought the berries, you made the potion, and you tried to have me killed, stop denying it. All I want to know why, why do you want me dead?” His eyes were stinging even more, and an itch grew in his nose, he was close to crying but he kept it back by concentrating on his anger.

“I never-”

“DON’T LIE TO ME!” The betrayal cut deep into him, destroying him from the inside. There was a strong urge to hit Merlin, to cause him pain, but all he could do as he was standing so close to Merlin was stare. Tears ran down his face, leaving a wet trail which gathered at his jaw, he ignored it as he kept his anger focused on Merlin. He wanted to hurt him, to make him bleed, to make him feel the same pain he did.

“Mordred,” it was all Merlin could say before Mordred pressed his wet lips against Merlin’s. For a brief second he forgot everything there was about the betrayal and the pain, focusing on the sweetness of the kiss.

By the time Merlin reacted and pushed him back a second passed, which was more than Mordred could have hoped for, but less than he wanted. Merlin tried to push him away, but Mordred held on tighter, taking a short pause so he could breathe before trying to kiss Merlin again.

Merlin continued to fight, using less and less force as each second passed, until he returned the kiss. Even though he kissed back, he never did fully release Mordred, just like Mordred firmly held onto Merlin.

The kiss changed, from a forced hard kiss to a passionate wet kiss, where tongues were involved and where Merlin seemed to react to the kiss in the same way Mordred did.

The kiss ended a brief second, giving them the opportunity to watch each other. Mordred knew there was a chance Merlin would try to stop him, but in that moment he didn’t care, all he wanted was Merlin’s body.

Nimble fingers tugged at Merlin’s shirt, lifting it above his head. He thought Merlin would protest, but all he did was lift his arms so it would be easier for Mordred to undress him. When his shirt was off, Merlin reached for Mordred’s chainmail, helping him remove the heavy shirt , dropping it to the floor next to them. Mordred’s tunic was next, pulling it off to reveal a shorter, but more muscular torso.

In that moment they both forgot about the murder attempt and focus on each other’s bodies, fingers moving across the other’s chest and backs as they shared another hard and passionate kiss. Mordred then went for Merlin’s trousers, tugging at them until they dropped, revealing his hard cock. For a second Mordred wanted to drop down to his knees and suck it until Merlin called his name, only to stop himself as he wanted more of Merlin’s mouth first. The heat in the room seemed to increase as their clothes came off, and before Mordred could think, they were both standing naked in front of each other.

Mordred knew what would happen between them, he knew there was no going back for Merlin, that unless he hit Mordred so hard he snapped out of his state they would do the one thing Mordred often dreamt of, having sex.

Standing naked next to Merlin he was made aware of just how small he was in height, but even with the size difference he didn’t feel less of a man than Merlin. Merlin had stronger magical powers than he did, but he seemed to have a thicker cock, which he would use to fuck Merlin with.

Mordred grabbed Merlin’s cock, loving the way it felt in his hand. Unable to stop himself, he did the one thing he didn’t want to do right then, he dropped down to his knees and swallowed Merlin’s cock. Merlin mumbled something as Mordred’s head moved up and down, the flesh moving in and out of his wet mouth, letting his tongue move over the soft head, sucking as hard as he could, loving the way Merlin’s legs trembled beneath him.

As he wasn’t able to prevent himself from taking Merlin’s cock into his mouth, and neither was he able to stop himself from taking the next step. Merlin groaned loudly and grabbed a hold of Mordred’s hair, using his mouth as he pleased. While Merlin controlled his head, Mordred used the moment to press a finger between Merlin’s cheeks. He struggled to concentrate on the pulsing flesh in his mouth as Merlin screamed from the pleasure Mordred gave him.

Merlin struggled to stand as Mordred pushed through the ring of muscles, his legs trembling even more as he gasped for air. Mordred pulled away from his cock and pulled him down to the floor, grabbing a hold of Merlin’s legs before the older man could stop him. Smiling wickedly, Mordred pressed his tongue between Merlin’s cheeks, against his hole, loving the way Merlin moaned beneath his touch. He didn’t stay there long, wanting more from Merlin. Taking his cock into his mouth again, Mordred pushed his finger against Merlin’s entrance, loving how easily it slipped in with the saliva lubricating it.

Carefully he fucked Merlin’s ass with his finger, making him squirm beneath his touch, not stopping before Merlin begged for more. He wanted to add a second finger, but Merlin was tight, and as Mordred didn’t want to ruin the moment with a second finger, he concentrated on giving as much pleasure as possible with only one.

It was clear to Mordred that Merlin wasn’t far away, his body trembling slightly, his breath short and his moans louder, all the signs were there, which was why Mordred pulled away. Merlin seemed to be disappointed by the lack of fingers in his ass and no mouth to bury his cock in, but he quickly calmed down as Mordred straddled his lap. Except for their heavy breathing, the room was silent. Mordred still hated Merlin, but in that moment it didn’t matter, not as he was positioning Merlin’s cock against his entrance, and slowly letting it slip into him, his eyes almost rolling back into his head as his ass stretched around the thick shaft.

Merlin’s hands found their way to Mordred’s hips as he started moving, holding tightly as Mordred leaned slightly backwards and grabbed a hold of Merlin’s thighs. he moved slowly in the beginning, rocking his hips back and forth before he was bouncing up and down on Merlin’s cock, wishing he’d used more spit, but found that he couldn’t care less as Merlin was once again growing closer to his orgasm, the sounds he were making sent tingles through Mordred’s body.

He loved everything which happened between them, every thrust, every dirty look Merlin gave him, all the sounds that either one of them made, and even the hatred which was still strong between them. All of those things were amazing, but combined they sent him on a joyful ride which he couldn’t stop, and before he knew it he came all over Merlin. Merlin looked shocked, and for a second it seemed like he was about to cover his face, but instead of doing that he pulled Mordred down, and quickly rolled around until Mordred lay beneath him.

Pushing Mordred’s legs apart, Merlin leaned down and gave him a hard kiss, bruising Mordred’s lips. The kiss barely lasted three seconds, and as Merlin pulled away all Mordred could see in his eyes was pure animalistic lust.

Merlin didn’t hold back as he fucked Mordred so hard Mordred had to hold onto Merlin’s arms so he wouldn’t be pushed away. At that moment Mordred belonged to Merlin, and everything between them was simple. Each time their eyes met Merlin seemed to thrust a little harder, until Mordred’s back was all scraped up by the cold and hard floor. The sounds which escaped Merlin were rough and wild, making Mordred feel like a piece of meat in the jaws of a wild dog.

Again he knew when Merlin was close based on the sounds he made, and he braced himself for what would come.

It was just as magical as Mordred always imagined it would be. For a second he felt Merlin’s cock thicken before coming deep inside Mordred, marking him.

Merlin was beautiful as he floated above Mordred, their eyes locked together, Merlin’s cock still inside Mordred’s ass. There was something beautiful about that moment, which could have been even better if it wasn’t because Merlind was behind several attempts on his life.

Sadly the moment between them didn’t last forever, instead Merlin pulled out and scrambled to his feet, gathering his clothes before dressing himself and leaving the room. Mordred was still naked as the door closed behind Merlin, and he almost regretted what happened between them, as the situation was complicated enough without them having confused feelings for each other.

Feeling slightly depressed, Mordred dressed himself and left the room, deciding he needed a long ride away from Camelot to clear his mind, to make sure he wasn’t blinded by his emotions in case Merlin tried to kill him again.


End file.
